Pups Save Princess Twilight Part 1
(The screen cuts to the Lookout, where Skye is watching a musical called 'My Little Disney' on the Lookout TV.) (Chase comes in the second floor of the Lookout.) Chase: Hey, beautiful! Skye: Yeah, Chase? Chase: What are you watching? Is it some kind of romance thing? Skye: No, it's a mix of action, romance and comedy. This movie is called 'My Little Disney' and it's about a pony named Disney. (whispering) He's named after the Walt Disney Company. Chase: Well... Skye: My Little Disney is directed by the same director who directed Apollo The Super-Pup! It's a TV film, and sometimes it shows right after an Apollo The Super-Pup episode. Chase: Wow, Skye, very nice! Skye: My Little Disney is also a musical. I love all the songs, but my favorite is 'Perfect Isn't Easy' and it isn't even sung by Disney! Chase: So who sung it? Skye: His girlfriend. Chase: Okay... Skye: Plus, there are 7 sequels to My Little Disney. But my favorite is My Little Disney 3: Sugar Rushing. I have the original My Little Disney and it's sequels on videotape. Wanna see the sequels after the first one? Chase: Well, only makes sense. I mean, if you wanna watch the sequels you gotta watch the first one. Skye: Right on! (Chase and Skye sit next to each other, watching My Little Disney.) (The screen cuts to Equestria, with Princess Twilight Sparkle trying to fly and Shere Khan sneaking at her.) Shere Khan: (whispering) I must get that Princess before she spots me. Hmm, kidnap her in a way? More like 'pony-nap'. After all, I am a tiger! Princess Twilight: And I have the feeling some-pony's gonna pony-nap me. But who? (Gasp) IS THE PONY-NAPPER GOING TO FEED ME TO TIMBER-WOLVES? Better watch out! (Shere Khan jumps and attacks Princess Twilight. Princess Twilight watches in horror as Shere Khan pins her to the ground.) Princess Twilight: Just, who are you? Shere Khan: Shere Khan is the name. Keeping surprises is my game, even though there is no video game about me keeping surprises. Princess Twilight: What's a video game? (Shere Khan ignores Princess Twilight and wraps her in ropes.) Princess Twilight: What are you doing? I'm not dead, so don't wrap me like a mummy, you jerk! Shere Khan: Well... (Shere Khan's head turns around.) Shere Khan: SHENZI! BANZAI! ED! ATTACK! (Shenzi, Banzai and Ed come and take Princess Twilight away from Equestria.) (The screen cuts to Shere Khan's lair, where Shenzi, Banzai and Ed are putting Princess Twilight just over a pot so they can cook her.) Shenzi: Shere Khan was nearly burned to death. Banzai: We are going to eat you like we almost burned Mufasa's STOOGE. (Ed swings Princess Twilight left and right.) Ed: *Laughs hysterically* (Shenzi looks up to Princess Twilight.) Shenzi: Any last words? (Shere Khan enters his lair.) Shere Khan: STOP! THAT WAS NOT MEANT TO HAPPEN! Shenzi: So what was meant to happen? Shere Khan: I wanted you three to trap the Princess in the cage right behind me. Banzai: Sorry, Mr. Khan. We wanted to do it the hard way. Shenzi: Honey, you know you wanted the hard way. Shere Khan: The WHAT?! (Shere Khan's head turns red in his anger.) Banzai: Sorry, Mr. Khan. Shenzi: We'll be better. (Shenzi, Banzai and Ed walk away with Princess Twilight caught in their mouths.) Shere Khan: (screaming) DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN! (The screen cuts to Chase and Skye, who are still watching My Little Disney.) Chase: How long is this? Skye: 122 minutes, counting the credits. Chase: Cool. And we're at the 50th minute! Skye: Wanna get some fresh air, Chase? Chase: Sure! (Skye pauses My Little Disney. Chase and Skye leave as the TV goes black.) (The screen shifts to Ryder, who got a call from Princess Cadence.) Ryder: Um, excuse me, pony ma'am? Princess Cadence: My name is Princess Cadence. Ryder: Okay? (Meanwhile) Rocky: I'm bored to death. Zuma: Me too. Marshall: Count me in. Skye: Wanna go watch My Little Disney with me? Rocky, Zuma and Marshall: But we wanna see a romance movie streaming on TV. Chase: Okay, romance movie it is. (and so) (Skye turns on TV) TV: Nobody listens to me (Marshall switches) TV: How could anyone stay starry-eyed When it's raining cats and dogs outside And the rain is saying 'Now you're on your own!' (Rocky switches) TV: Why...why don't they trust me at all? (Zuma switches) TV: So the years went by I stayed the same And she began to drift away I was left alone (Rubble switches) TV: Always there to help you on your way Family! (Chase switches) TV: {Slow music starts playing while credits roll} Marshall: I wish there was only one song when movies were streaming on TV and it was just instrumental. Ryder: Pups! Marshall: Gaah! Category:Stories